prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 22, 2015 iMPACT! results
The May 22, 2015 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on May 9, 2015 in the Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. This was the Destination X 2015 episode. Summary Impact begins with a video piece showing the recent history of the tag team belts and the formation of the best of five series between the Dirty Heels and the Wolves. Josh Mathews and the Pope are at ringside providing commentary at the announcers table. 6-man X-Division elimination match: Mandrews vs. Manik vs. Tigre Uno vs. Crazzy Steve vs. Argos vs. Rockstar Spud. Argos hit a springboard moonsault off the top rope, taking everyone out on the floor. Mandrews scored a shooting star press off the top rope, taking everyone out again. Mandrews hits another shooting star press in-ring, but misses Manik. Manik goes for the cover and Mandrews is eliminated. Argos hits a gutbuster on Crazzy Steve and eliminates him. Tigre Uno rolls up Manik and he's eliminated. Spud hits the Underdog on Argos and he's out. Manik and Spud are the only ones left. Spud goes for the Underdog, but Manik counters and hits a Gutbuster for a 2-count. Spud scores the underdog this time and goes over. A video piece about the Bromans meltdown plays. This is followed by Jessie Godderz being interviewed in the back. Jessie is cutting a promo on Robbie E., and saying that Robbie held him back. Spud interview backstage about the match he just won. He starts cutting a promo on Kenny King, saying that he will win the X-Division title again. Jessie is in the ring now, cutting another promo on Robbie E. DJZ comes out and tells him that Robbie E. is the one who got Jessie over. He says that Jessie was nothing but a "Knockout's bitch" when he first got there. Jessie and DJZ start to fight. Jessie vs. DJZ – During the match, Jessie hits the Boston crab for the tap-out by DJZ. Jessie goes over. There is a quick interview of Magnus in the back. Magnus says that Mickie isn't here tonight, but he's going to send a message to Storm through one of his stooges. He says he's going to fight Khoya right now. A video piece plays about the Mickie, Magnus and Storm. Magnus enters the ring and cuts a great promo on Khoya. He says that Khoya carries that "big, long, thick piece of wood" to make up for the fact that he doesn't "have a big, long, thick something else, somewhere else". Then Magnus says, "Don't be 'Khoya' with me, come on out." Khoya comes out to the ring, not looking very happy. Magnus hit a pinfall cover for a 2-count, then another and another. After the 5th cover, Magnus threw the referee onto Khoya, got down and counted for 2. Magnus motioned a "2" to the timekeeper. Khoya scored a couple of scoop slams on Magnus before Magnus hit the elbow drop from the top rope, followed by 2 side slams for the win. Bram cuts an excellent promo backstage. He says he hates everyone, and although he's never met Bobby Roode, he hates him too. They'll be going one-on-one in the main event tonight. A Dollhouse video promo plays, then Marti Belle accompanied by Jade, come to the ring. Marti Belle vs. Rebel is next. Marti Belle tells Rebel to say "Dollhouse", or they'll rip her eyelashes out and her lips off her face. Rebel takes the mic and says the Dollhouse, but they're not happy with her performance. Rebel takes the mic again and says, "the...Skankhouse". Then she and Marti Belle go at it. Marti Belle goes over. An interview in the back is conducted with Kenny King about Rockstar Spud. Kenny says he's more interested in his match with Mica tonight. He says the interviewer shouldn't be bothering him about that "stupid ass Rockstar Spud" and tells him to get out of his face. X-Division Championship match is next – Mica vs. Kenny King Mica hit a backdrop on King. King responded with the double knees on Mica. King then scored a fireman's carry into a sidewalk slam for the win. King retains the X-Division title. Bobby Roode is backstage cutting a promo about the best of 5 series he's in for the tag team titles. He says he has a lot on his plate with his tag titles chase, but he's going to bring it to Bram tonight. Bram vs. Bobby Roode Bobby went for the Roodebomb but Bram countered when he grabbed the rope. Bram goes for the Brighter Side of Suffering, but Roode fights out of it. Bobby scores the Roodebomb and goes for the cover, but Bram rolls out of the ring. Bram hits a low blow and rolls Bobby up (with a handful of tights) for the win. Results ; ; *Rockstar Spud defeated Argos and Crazzy Steve and Mandrews and Manik and Tigre Uno in a Six Way Elimination Match :*Manik beat Mandrews :*Argos beat Crazzy Steve :*Manik beat Tigre Uno :*Spud beat Argos :*Spud beat Argos *Jessie Godderz defeated DJ Z *Magnus defeated Khoya *Marti Belle (w/ Jade) defeated Rebel *Kenny King © defeated Micah to retain the TNA X-Division Championship *Bram defeated Bobby Roode Commentators *Josh Mathews *D'Angelo Dinero Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash Image Gallery External links * #566 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 television events